How to be a heartbreaker
by MikaAlchemistChan
Summary: Que pasa cuando la timida Hinata hyuuga descubrieraque su amado Naruto Uzumaki la engaña con la novia de su mejor amigo sakura..? /mal sumary historia del asco..denle una oportunidad..! SasuHina...NaruSaku (EDITANDO!)
1. Chapter 1

**How to be a heartbreaker**

_**-"Rule number one, **_  
_**is that you gotta have fun **_  
_**But baby when you're done, **_  
_**you gotta be the first to run."-**_

Naruto's Pov

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_" Cada día era una chica nueva, cada hora era mas dinero, cada vez estaba mas harto de esta situación no quería saber que pasaría si mi novia se enterara, simplemente la devastaría..."_- Pensó el Uzumaki al verse envuelto nuevamente en su trabajo.

Naruto Uzumaki, 21 años, rubio de tez bronceada y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo yacía acostado fumando un cigarro luego del acto consumado con la chica pelirosa que le pagaba para poder tener relaciones, el trabajo como gigolo no era fácil, mas si te enamoras de esa persona, ademas de tener una doble vida para el era impensable, pero lo que mas le rompía el corazón era ocultárselo a su novia Hinata Hyuga. Una adorable muchacha de 20 años de pelo azulado, ojos tan blancos como una perla y tez tan pálida como la misma nieve y compañera de universidad.

La conoció en su segundo año de Pedagogía en alguna clase con Kakashi-sensei, su tímida personalidad lo maravillo a tal punto de al mes de conocerse ya eran novios, lo que Hinata no sabia era que su adorado novio era también un gigolo, hombres que se prostituyen por dinero en este caso, para que naruto pudiera pagar sus estudios, pero algo cambio al sexto mes de relación, fue cuando conoció a la hermosa pelirosa de ojos jade al momento de verla, fue su perdición, quizás ella no era como Hinata y eso al Uzumaki lo enamoro. Empezó con encuentros casuales en su trabajo, luego en la universidad y ya después, fue su amante.

Hinata's Pov

Caminaba en un día nublado por las calles de Konoha, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokyo. Pertenezco a una de las mayores empresas de Japón, por no decir mundiales, Hyuga Corp. soy la heredera de las empresas, por ende mi padre quería que estudiara algo relacionado con economía y administración de empresas, pero mi vocación siempre fue pedagogía, amo a los niños y ver sus rostros por la mañana, amo enseñar así que padre me permitió estudiar lo que amo con la condición de que estudiara una segunda carrera.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 20 años, tengo un novio llamado Naruto, dos mejores amigos llamados Kiba y Shino los cuales hacen mi vida mucho mejor  
Con naruto comenzamos un noviazgo hace ya 1 año atrás, pero de a poco a ido cambiando, ya no llama, no me abraza en publico. Siento cada vez que ya no ama pongo en mi mp3 y la primera canción que salta es "how to be a heartbreaker", siento como si esa canción me describiera, de pronto mis ojos se fijan en algo que jamas pensé ver era mi novio con sakura, la novia de Uchiha Sasuke, abrazados como una pareja de enamorados y besándose, siento mis ojos irritados y salgo corriendo para que no me vean.

Lo único que hago es correr y me doy cuenta de que llegue a una casa que no es mía, llegue a la casa de uchiha-san y golpeo la puerta para luego mirarlo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

"U-uchiha-san...Na-naruto-kun y Sa-sakura-cha"-No alcance a decir más, unas manos cubrieron mi boca rápidamente mientras entraba a la casa de uchiha-san.

...Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! gracias por darme la oportunidad de continuar la historia :D! Gracias por todos los reviews, este cap tiene lime/lemmon (primera vez que hago uno si esta mal hecho perdonar!)

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, esta historia si...y bla bla bla ademas, la cancion que utilizo es un cover de glee!

Capitulo 2!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata's pov.

-lo se todo, no hace falta que digas más, se que hace cuatro meses nos engañan. Hmp, no por algo me llaman genio H-Y-U-G-A...-lo mire caminar desde la entrada de la casa hasta la cocina- ¿Algo de beber? - dijo mirándome a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos color negro debo decir, que son capaz de cautivar a cualquier mujer, menos a mi, o eso creo. Aún sigo enamorada de esos ojos azules tan hermosos como el cielo, que son capaces de mandarme al cielo y al mismo tiempo al infierno- ¿Ti-tienes al-algo d-de sa-sake? - pregunte con un ligero sonrojo en la cara mirando hacia el suelo, jamas bebo pero la ocasión lo ¿amerita?. Una risa a lo lejos me distrae de mis pensamientos y nuevamente me vuelvo a sonrojar- Claro que tengo...acaso, ¿quieres olvidar lo que paso conmigo?- me insinuó con un tono sensual y con sus ojos mirándome con ¿deseo?, definitivamente fue mala idea venir, pero mi cuerpo no responde  
a la sola idea de irme de su casa...- y-yo so-solo qui-quiero ol-olvidar l-lo q-que v-vi- dije en apenas un susurro mirando hacia otro lado ya no queriendo recordar nada de el día de hoy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke's pov.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza que jamas imagine sentir, nunca más beberé sake otra vez. Tratando de moverme sentí un calor y un peso extra en mi cama, enfoco mas mi mirada en mi habitación y logro divisar varias prendas de ¿mujer? junto a las mías, me pregunto que mierda hice anoche. Tanteo un poco la cama y noto que la pequeña y tímida Hinata Hyuga yace junto a mi desnuda con tan solo una sabana cubriéndose y los recuerdos de la noche anterior no tardan en llegar a mi mente cual película de los años 20...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback!

_"Después de varios tragos de sake -combinados con algunos mas de otros licores- Hinata hyuga versión tímida ya no __existía, en su lugar estaba una chica muy parlanchina y muy extrovertida...- nee uchiha-kun, ¿porque permite que __sakura-san lo engañe con mi novio? o ex novio? ya no recuerdo...! - esboso una sonrisa y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas __y el culpable era el sake. _

_Tome de mi vaso la bebida alcohólica que mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar y me estaba causando __delirios, unos muy buenos delirios...- porque realmente nunca ame a sakura- dije para mi mismo que respondiendo le __la pregunta a hinata, realmente no había pensado en eso, ¿amaba a sakura como ella me amaba? ¿o solo la quería como __una amiga? muchas dudas se materializaron en mi mente mientras bebía un sorbo mas de mi bebida y mire fijamente a __hinata...¿desde cuando le decía hinata?, ya que, el alcohol definitivamente estaba afectando mi cerebro mas rápido de __lo que debía hacerlo. _

_Pose mi mirada en su cara, y sus labios me tentaban a besarlos y su cuerpo entero me gritaba __"TÓMAME", el auto-control que tenia de a poco fue abandonándome y no se en que momento la acorrale y la bese __salvaje mente, tocándola también en partes que nunca imagine tocar. - Dime que pare y lo haré hinata- mi voz salio ronca __de lo excitado que estaba besando su cuello y subiendo mis manos por debajo de se blusa al mismo tiempo que escuchaba __como un gemido ahogado salia de su garganta - Uchiha-kun por favor sigue- dijo con ojos suplicantes mientras sus manos __recorrían por debajo de mi camisa devoraban con ansias mi abdomen y el principio de mis pantalones rozando mi dolorosa __erección, el dobe una vez me dijo que ya no esperaría hasta las vacaciones porque su "hime" era virgen y que solo lo __esperaba a el, ¡ja!, si viera como esta la pequeña hinata de ansiosa, como lamia mi cuello desesperada y deseosa. _

_Vi sus ojos para poder mandar el resto de mi cordura a china y en ellos vi deseo, pasión y ¿amor?, seguí dándole besos __su cuello bajando suavemente hacia su clavícula hasta el valle de sus pechos, desabroche su enorme abrigo con rapidez __y lo que vi me impresiono. Nunca imagine que hyuga hinata tuviera semejante cuerpo, pechos de ensueño que solo se ven __en películas de dudosa reputación, una cintura ni tan grande ni tan pequeña y unas caderas del tamaño que me gusta. __- Vamos a la habitación. AHORA- mire a mi acompañante y la tome en brazos hasta llevarla a mi habitación. __Cerré la puerta con bastante fuerza y la deje en la cama para poder sacarme mi camisa y dejar mi torso desnudo __para que lo acariciara y lamiera como ella quisiera. _

_Me miro con ojos de suplica y lo supe, la lujuria se tomo mi cerebro __y deje que hiciera lo que fuera con mi cuerpo, lo único que quería era hacerle el amor salvaje mente, la desnude poco a poco __como ella hizo también con migo, separe sus piernas y baje sus muy húmedas bragas, para ser virgen se mojo mucho. __Aspire su aroma y le saque el sostén y quedo completamente desnuda y lista. Ella de un solo tirón me saco los pantalones __y boxers al mismo tiempo, dejando mi virilidad al descubierto -es muy grande Sasuke-kun- y mi ego voló por las nubes __cuando dijo eso, verla tan dudosa y sonrojada me hizo excitarme aun mas- solo relájate "hime" y disfruta de esta noche...- __me acomode entre sus piernas y lentamente metí mi miembro en su cavidad, era tan estrecha, tan virgen que fui con mucho __cuidado de no hacerle daño, a la mitad de camino me encontré con una barrera y la rompí, convirtiéndola en mujer __al tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos blancos. _

_Comencé__ un vaivén delicioso y lento para que __se acostumbrara al intruso, jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca y las embestidas se hicieron mas y mas rápidas y fuertes __y sentí su primer orgasmo, gemidos salían de mi boca y de la suya, subiendo el volumen de estos, pronto sentí que faltaba poco __para culminar y llegar al cielo sentí sus paredes apretarse contra mi y no aguante mas, llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo __que nunca pensé e imagine sentir. Ambos después de este ejercicio nos dormimos..."_

fin flashback!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

trato de moverme para no despertarla cuando algo paso por mi cabeza como lo mas obvio del mundo, jamas usamos protección. Salí rápidamente de la habitación poniéndome los boxers en el camino yendo hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno y luego hablar del tema..

continuara :D!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

respondiendo Reviews!

guest 1: aqui la conti!

guest 2: la vengaza esta hecha! y ella no lo sape!, todavia muajajajajajajaja!

andrea: listo! continuado!

antoniacifer: listo muajajajaja! lo continue!

sodamnbeautiful1: :O aqui paso de T-O-D-O!

lunitha-chan23: me tarde porque no tenia notebook!


	3. Chapter 3

MILES DE PERDONES! aunque no los merezca!, pero no tenia inspiración y ademas FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! aunque sea 8 de enero la intención es lo que cuenta (?), estuve lejos de casa y por ende de mi precioso cuaderno/borrador. Por ende, me demore T.T ademas de que me puse a ver Shingeki no Kyojin junto a mi novio y nos quedamos pegados T.T soe una muy mala persona, GOMENASAI!

Sin mas shows los dejo con el nuevo cap.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y blablabalbalbalbalablablabla! solo el fic es mio y lo hago sin cobrar

* * *

_"Rule number two, _  
_just don't get attached to _  
_Somebody you could lose _  
_So le-le-let me tell you "_

Hinata's POV

"Siento como mi cabeza fuera a explotar, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, o si es que paso algo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi espalda haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina, abro lentamente los ojos para poder acostumbrarme a la luz y que no me obstaculice la vista. Parpadeo un par de veces mas visualizando la actual habitación en la que estoy, los colores negros y azules predominan al igual que el orden, exceptuando la ropa tirada en el piso, mi pieza jamas ah sido negra con azul, si ordenada pero jamas negra con azul.

Recorro con mis ojos la "pulcra" habitación y observo mi ropa -o lo que queda de ella- esta esparcida y mezclada con la de algún hombre, un pequeño sonrojo adorna mi cara al notar la situación de ropa esparcida + escalofríos en mi cuerpo + casa desconocida = Hinata en estado de ebriedad. Al momento de levantarme y tratar de no caerme en el proceso la sabana que cubría mi desnudez cae al suelo confirmando todas mis sospechas...- ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON CUALQUIERA! - es lo único que pude decir antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Después del excitante beso con Sakura, fui al departamento de Hina-chan caminando y pensando que ya no quiero continuar con nuestra relación, ella no se lo merece. Sin darme ya había llegado al depto. de mi Hina-chan, golpee la puerta unas 10 veces y no paso nada. Algo raro paso allí, Hinata no era de las personas que si salían avisaban, ademas eran las 13:50 y siempre estaba a esta hora...¿¡ERAN LAS 13:50!? ¡LLEGARE TARDE!, emprendí el camino a lo que  
se podía llamar "trabajo", me gustaría poder contarle todo a mi pequeña "hime" y poder librarme de un gran peso que tengo en mi espalda.

Transcurridos varios minutos llego a mi propio departamento que adquirí gracias al dinero sucio, me tomo una ducha rápida y me pongo mi "uniforme" de mala gana. Hoy ira Sakura-chan y tengo que verme presentable, mientras mas guapo estoy, mas dinero pagaran por mi. Es día de subastas y "Menma" es el 4to en la fila, lo único que espero es que Sakura-chan tenga mucho dinero hoy..."

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Escuche un grito seguido de un golpe sordo en mi habitación, subí rápidamente las escaleras y abrí de golpe la puerta encontrando tirada a Hinata en el suelo y desnuda. Fui hacia el baño en busca de alcohol para poder despertarla y hablar bien las cosas. Lo de anoche fue algo salvaje mente delicioso, jamás pensé que ella podía ser salvaje, es demasiado tímida y muy pequeña para poder serlo, pero nunca pude imaginar que me iba a gustar, con muchas ganas la emborracharía de nuevo y hacerlo como anoche, sacudo mi cabeza y borrar aquellos pensamientos morbosos de una vez por todas, encontrado una vez ya el alcohol y el algodón lo sumerjo para poder despertar a la bella desnuda-durmiente y hablar las cosas. Veo como ligeramente tiembla y empieza a abrir sus hermosos ojos color blanco/lilas mientras que un sonrojo adorna su cara haciéndola mas hermosamente tímida.

-Buenos días, vístete, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso, te espero en el comedor en 5 minutos.- dije mientras cerraba la puerta para darle un poco de privacidad, aunque ya había visto todo y lamido todo, baje lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina para seguir haciendo el desayuno. Al rato después escuche unos pequeños pasos en la escalera, sabiendo que era ella quien bajaba mire hacia la escalera, por lo menos ya estaba vestida, con una de mis poleras pero al fin y al cabo vestida. - Toma asiento en el comedor, el desayuno ya esta servido- le dije y partí hacia el comedor sentándome en la cabecera de este dejando un puesto hacia mi derecha, se sentó y lentamente empezó a tomar de su café y a comer pan tostado, el momento se hacia cada vez mas incomodo y decidí hablar.- Con respecto a lo de anoche, eres la novia del Dobe y yo su mejor amigo, pero debo decírselo, ademas de que por lo que recuerdo vagamente no usamos protección, por ende, si llegas a quedar embarazada yo tomare la responsabilidad..-Soné como si fuera un negocio y el miedo se apodero de mi, es mejor que suene así...- Uchiha-san no se preocupe, hablare con Naruto-kun y Sakura-san hoy mismo, si es que usted lo desea podemos citarlos y hablar con los dos...al mismo tiempo- me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta y ella agachando la mirada...- Ok, entonces nos vemos acá a las 17:00, llamare a Sakura en este instante para decirle que venga, tu llama al Dobe- y sin decir mas salí con rumbo a mi habitación para llamar a Sakura y acabar con todo de una vez..."

* * *

Disculpen lo corto pero la inspiracion no llega a mi!

y ahora los Reviews!

Jeffy Iha: No se en que momento puse cosas en ingles xD Perdon si lo hice pero ya me acostumbre a escribir en ingles...PERDONAME! y aca el nuevo cap, ya para el proximo naputito (?) se entera de que su hime no es mas su himeee!

isidipi: No tengo Word! por ende escribo en block de notas y no me fije ;-; perdón!

ASUKA02 : Tranquila no me enoje, esos reviews me ayudan muchismo a mejorar :D y ya esta todo arreglado :D!

SoDamnBeautiful1 : Continuacion...LISTA! espero que te guste! :D

AntoniaCifer: que mavarilloso que te haya gustado el lemmon, es el primero que escribo :$ y aqui esta la conti! espero que sea de tu agrado

andrea: conti! espero que te guste! soe muy malvada yo porque dejo en lo mas intedezante (?)

Xion uchiha: conti! espero que te agrade! :D

Bere: me hace muy feliz que sea de tu agrado la historia, aca esta la conti!

MarthaIP : :O depende de lo que mi mente malvada me diga :3 y espero que te guste este cap, aunque es cortito :3 gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review, (aunque no escribo x reviews, escribo porque si :3)

Con eso termino el 3er cap! muchas gracias por leer y a las personas que le dan follow! :3 me hacen feliz! :3

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

How to be a heartbreaker

capitulo 4

ODIENMEEE! ME DEMORE DEMASIADO EN LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO Y FUE PORQUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION!, MATENME LO MERESCO! SOY UNA MUY MUY MUY MALA PERSONA!sin mas preambulos las dejo con el cap.

Disclaimer: para que decir que naruto me pertenece?, si fuera asi, neji no hubiese muerto, estaria con tenten y tendrian miles de hijos asesinos a sueldo...sakura no existiria y quizas hubiera sasunaru/sasuhina -perversion mode on- *-*

* * *

**_" This is how to be a heartbreaker _**  
**_Boys they like a little danger _**  
**_We'll get him falling for a stranger _**  
**_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you "_**

* * *

**_Narrador's pov_**

Era una tarde muy calurosa en Konoha , las niñas iban con vestidos floreados y sandalias para pasar el día y los niños con polera y shorts pequeños. La mayoría de los aldeanos se dirigían al lago principal que había, la mayoría excepto Hinata, la pequeña peli-azul caminaba lentamente hacia su departamento cabizbaja y con lagrimas en sus ojos perlados. Recordaba los acontecimientos anteriores como si hubiesen pasado hace tan solo 5 minutos, aun quedaba vestigios del dolor que le provoco la infidelidad de Naruto con Sakura y la misma infidelidad que ella cometió con Sasuke, dolía y mucho, mas lagrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos rojos, con las mangas de su chaleco limpio aquellas lagrimas que habían osado en escapar.

Lentamente paro frente al frontis de su edificio, no era la 8va maravilla del mundo pero era acogedor, lo que ella quería. Vio el reloj del lobby marcando las 15:25 y suspiro pesadamente, aun tenia que llamar a Naruto y arreglarse, si iban a terminar, el conocería a una nueva Hinata, portadora orgullosamente del apellido Hyuga. Subió las escaleras del edificio y llego a la puerta del departamento, saco las llaves de su pantalón y entro, un olor inundo sus fosas nasales, un rico olor a lavanda, su perfume favorito...Llego directamente hacia su habitación, se ducho y se cambio, no almorzó, busco el teléfono para poder llamar al Naruto (n/a: traidorsh traidorsh!) y espero a que contestaran y la voz del hiperactivo rubio sonó del otro lado...- **¿Aló?- **dijo el rubio -**Na-Naruto-kun ne-necesitamos ha-hablar v-ve a l-la ca-casa d-de U-uchiha-san ho-hoy a la-las 17:00 on-onegai- **sin dejar su tartamudeo detrás le dijo la Hyuga al Uzumaki -** ¿Pasó algo Hina-chan? -** pregunto preocupado el rubio con piel bronceada, al otro lado de la linea, Hinata se daba el valor para soltar toda la verdad de una sola vez - **Con Uchiha-san lo sabemos todo, ¿porque Naruto? ¿que hice yo para que me engañaras con sakura-san?- **dijo la pequeña sin aguantar que de sus ojos perlas salieran nuevamente lagrimas, del otro lado de la linea un silencio sepulcral se escuchaba, el ojiazul quedo perplejo ante la confesión de su Hime...- **¿De que estas hablando Hina-chan? jejeje- **dijo el rubio, aun sin creer lo que dijo la chica de ojos perlas. -** ¿Ira a la casa de Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san?- **Un escalofrió recorrió a Naruto, jamas pensó que su hime pudiera hablar de forma tan fría -** Si, iré, perdóname Hinata, por favor, perdóname - **dijo el Uzumaki arrepentido escuchando como Hinata colgaba el teléfono sin decir nada más...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Pov_**

" Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse y al fin pude relajarme, aunque sea un poco. Ahora solo me queda llamar a Sakura y decirle la verdad, cogí el teléfono de la mesa de noche que esta en mi habitación y marque su número de teléfono , me fue fácil marcarlo, me lo se de memoria, tuve que aprendérmelo de memoria, espere el tono de marcado y una voz se escucho del otro lado- ¿Aló?- me dijo la clara voz de Sakura - Sakura, soy Sasuke, necesitamos hablar, ven a mi departamento a las 17:00, Hinata y tu amigo personal Naruto también vendrán- dije sin una pisca de emoción, escuche los balbuceos de Sakura del otro lado de la linea- Cla-claro Sasuke-kun... ¿y que necesitamos hablar con Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun?- dijo Sakura y Tskie- Hinata y yo lo sabemos todo- silencio era lo único que se escuchaba de la otra linea- ven a buscar tus cosas, si no lo haces las quemare. Adiós- y corte dejando sus palabras en el aire...

...

..

.

.

..

...

..

.

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

CONTINUARA!, tratare de subir otro capitulo el sabado ya que el domingo me voy de paseo, pero por 2 dias, y si es que no es el sabado es en la semana

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!

MarthaIP: Peeeeeeeeeeeerdonamee!, la charla es para el proximo capitulo, anduve muy pero muy corta de inspiracion y esto fue todo lo que salio, T.T soe una muy muy muy mala persona! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO!

Jeffy Iha: MIL DE LOS MILES DE PERDONES!, ME MERESCO EL INFIERNIRIJILLO!, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo! :D

SoDamnBeutiful1: este cap tmb es corto, el proximo capitulo quedara le pure de papas! :O muchos sentimientos encontrados! espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!

AntoniaCifer: Yo soy de la tropa de reconocimiento! :D, me gusta mas mihogarsito ackerman y eren jaeger *-* amo esa pareja! y annie no tiene la culpa de nada :c son todos unos pesados con ella :c ahora si odiame xD me demore por falta de inspiracion :C matame tirame tomatasos porque deje LA INTRIGA! espero que te guste le capitulo!

VivaNaruto: si odias los fics sasuhina, porque entras a la seccion sasuhina? xD ademas no entendi tu review, pero, se feliz con tu fanatismo (?)

Andrea: :D conti conti conti! lista :D espero que te guste!

Xion uchiha: conti lista! a mi tampoco me gusta sakura pero que se le va a hacer :D

Matta ne!

Mika_achemist-chan


End file.
